wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
New beginnings
prologue - ice A little nightwing smiled at the sun as it rose in the dawn. He loves to watch as it rose, and shimmered on the rainwing's constantly changing scales. He clung to a tree and his talons were lost under layers of leaves, the leaves that happened to belong to a type of poison ivy that grew in the rainforest. he took his talons off of the branches as he realized what it was. But mistake: he fell backwards. He frantically flapped his wings, trying to regain balance, but to no avail. He crashed on the ground, landing on his back with a jolt that knocked his breath out. "Oh my!" gasped a Rainwing, who had seen him fall. She flew down to him and took his about gently in her talon. " are you alright? " "Y-yes...?" He said uncertainly, as if he wasn't sure. silver scales glinted on his wings in a snowy pattern, and some scales of the same color could be seen glinting by his eyes. he groaned. "My back hurts." the rainwing picked up the dragon gently, and carried him to the rainwing village. There he stayed while they ran diagnostics and tests on him to try and gauge his health. The rainwing tribe had improved a lot in the 3 years that Glory had ruled as queen. They had become more professional, and a lot more serious. The rainwings were fast learners, and they had a very good teacher. A couple of hours had passed. Two, maybe three, and they still hasn't let him fly back to the village. It was probably for the best, him being a 2 year old dragonet and not the best flier, but it was still frustrating. some dragons had been sent to the nightwing village to ask around for his parents, but nobody came. Nobody, except for his grandfather and his aunt. Even then they took an hour to get there. "Sweetheart!" His aunt exclaimed. " are you alright? " "Yes Amitara." That was the word he used for his aunt. He called his grandfather his awesire, for if your father was your sire, then surely your sire's sire was worthy of more respect than he. "Are you sure, child?" His awesire said, his voice soft and deep. " we wouldn't want anything to happen to you. " The nightwing dragonet's happiness at seeing them faded. They always treated him like a broken eggshell they were trying to piece together again. probably because of his dam and sire. Who needed them? "I'm sure that I'm fine. I would know if something was wrong, wouldn't I?" Said the dragonet. His voice, formerly passive, now hardened like cold butter. His aunt seemed to get the message, and they went back to the village after thanking the healer. He got to ride on his awesire's back. "Soon, my grandson, you will be able to fly like me." Rumbled his awesire. His Onyx black scales glittered in the light. "Soon." " Yes. I believe you. " said the dragonet. Amitara Crystalkeeper smiled at him, and she imagined his bright and starry future. "I know that you will be the best flier, Bluebell." But, thought Bluebell later, while she imagines who I'll be, I can know. He smiled and curled in the soft mossy bed and moonlight glinted off of the silvery teardrop scales that floated by his eyes. Chapter 1- Awakening Everywhere around him, nightwings were working. They were always working. Some were doing physical work, some were in meeting far away, and some were trying to replace the scrolls they had lost in the horrible volcano. there was constant noise, and the thought of Bluebell's nightmares were soon swept away in the din. Some older dragonets were hanging out, smiling and laughing at their secret jokes. It was early summer, and almost time to go back to school. The sun was trying to shine through the thick mists, but only a few rays of light could get through. Bluebell smiled: a perfect day. Bluebell was to be taken to the wingery, but he had a few minutes of time before the Rainwings would come and pick him up. He wandered some more, and then saw glints of calming blue and silver flash through the trees. Smokeseer and Eclipse looked up when the rainwing escort came by. Smokeseer was said to be of royal lineage, and was negotiating for the throne with glory. Eclipse was her mate, and they always fought together. They both planned on standing before Glory to make their case, and it was going well so far. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)